powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers: X
Power Rangers: X is the seventh series created by Talix. It sets in the near future a academy where teens fight and prove their worth to become Power Rangers; however, a rising evil grows which forces five unique students to become the X''' Rangers. Story In the near future, Angel Grove have been prosperous since the first team of Power Rangers created by Zordon to help defend the world against evil. Now on the foundation of the original Command Chamber, a being named Sigma built the Z.A.R (Zordon's Academy of Rangers; or simply Ranger Academy). Sigma is a fateful Zordon disciple and wants to continue Zordon's teachings and allow potential rangers learn the knowledge of past rangers, battles, and events that changed the world. However, things take a turn when Sigma uncovers a dangerous enemy who has faced Zordon in the past; that same evil has returned and is seeking the lost Book of Zordon, which contained information about a powerful weapon that can alter the universe. In trying to stop the evil, Sigma decides to activate a forgotten division, Division X; and recruit five seniors to become the X Rangers. However, do they have enough to stop the evil Umbra Faction before the world and the universe turns dark forever. Rangers X Rangers Zeta Ranger Allies *Sigma - The Chancellor of Ranger Academy; he knew Zordon and the secrets of all the past Power Rangers. He founded the school to train young "potential rangers" and groom them to become the next future soldiers. When he learned the Book of Zordon is out there and a enemy wanting to get it; Sigma activates Division X and recruits five unique students to become the X-Rangers. He was revealed to be the first Zeta Ranger. *Mrs. Holiday - Sometimes refer to as "Holly"; she is the professor of Weaponology and have researched all of the past rangers' weapons; the effectiveness and weakness and teaches the students the needs for them. She is soon called by Sigma to help the X-Rangers. *Beta - A android inspired by Alpha-5 created by Dr. Roscoe. Beta is a A.I. masterpiece that was shutdown, but reinstated for the purpose to help the X-Rangers when they need advice on a specific item or monster. Beta adopts a power that can transforms into a zord. *Dr. Roscoe - Professor of robotics; he loves robots and loves teaching the pros and cons about them. When Sigma seek Roscoe to reactivate Beta; Roscoe felt shady not revealing the reason Beta shut down in the first place and fears enemies could turn Beta against the academy. *Finn - A very good friend to Landon, Griffin, and Wyatt; he is usually a jokester like Griffin and both try to one up each other with their personal prank war; sometimes they prank the school, but sometimes Finn's pranks backfires. *Idina - Jodi's best friend; she is a senior at the academy and is ready to graduate. She is chosen to become one of the elite Power Rangers. She is rumored to become the red ranger. *Mr. Pace - A strict man; Sigma made him the Disciplinarian of the academy; he is tough and very hard to get a laugh out of. He takes his job seriously. *Hooper- Wyatt's childhood friend and another potential ranger; he has feelings for Ella. *''More will be added soon in a different page''. Arsenal *X-Ms (A golden device that serves as the X Rangers' morpher and communicator) *Zeta Orb (a orb-like device that serves as the Zeta Ranger's primary morpher) *Shade Morphers (ear like-devices that serve as the Shade Rangers' morpher) *X Racers (The X Rangers' motorcycles) *Shade Riders (The Shade Rangers' motorcycles) *Zeta Glider (The Zeta Ranger's hoverboard) Weapons *X-Blades (X Ranger's primary weapons) **X-Blazers (The X-Blades can switch into the laser mode when needed) *X-Superblade (A more advanced blade that any of the rangers can use as their final attack) *X01 Battlizer (Red ranger's battlizer weapon) *XV Power (X Rangers' new armor) *Zeta Orb (The orb not only functions as a morpher, but as well as a weapon that can unlock certain elemental attacks) *Jade Axe (Jade Shade Ranger's primary weapon) *Amethyst Daggers (Amethyst Shade Ranger's primary weapon) Zords *Ultramaxis Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆ **Axis Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆ ***X1 Fighter Zord ◆ ***X2 Carrier Zord ◆ ***X3 Flyer Zord ◆ ***X4 Explorer Zord ◆ ***X5 Destroyer Zord ◆ **Zeta Megazord ◆❖❖ ***Zeta Zord ◆ ***Ivory Zord ❖❖ *Betamax Zord (Beta becomes a zord) *Dusk Megazord◆◆ **Tank Zord◆ **Jet Zord◆ Villains Umbra Faction *The Sovereign'- A shadowy entity that remains behind the scenes and uses Dumain as its communication to other members of the faction; main antagonist. **Dumain- The acting leader of the Umbra Faction; using guidance from The Sovereign, he instructs various monsters and foot soldiers to go out and find specific objects/or defeat the rangers. **Arbor- A imperial knight-like general that appears during the middle half to assist Dumain after the Shade Rangers disappear. **Veemens- They are phantom-like beings carrying short scythes; they serve as the foot soldiers of the Umbra Faction. Shade Rangers The brother-sister duo have been raised under The Sovereign; feeding of its dark energy and trained to become its Dark Rangers. Dumain helps the duo and instructs what they suppose to do; yet Finn and Alix start to begin to doubt The Sovereign and Dumain. Monsters These are the monsters created by The Sovereign's dark energy. *Kamin ( A Dark Day; A New Day''; Evil Exam) *Toomkeeper (The Book Whisperer; Evil Exam) *The Eyefreak (What Makes It Worst) *Dogma (Keeper of the Fable) *Luria (Sigma's Day; Evil Exam) *Splitster (Separation Anxiety) *Coldvolt (Don't Trust Her) *Boom Plunder (Zeta Returns 1 and 2; Evil Exam) *Doom Plunder (Zeta Returns 1 and 2; 'Evil Exam'')'' *Masterminder (The True Zeta; Evil Exam) *Lockhead (Gone with the Keys) *Zombzee (I Think I'm a Zombie) *Radster (Ace in the Hole) *Eraser (Forget Me...Not) *Frackle (Bad Beta) *Weyden (The Sovereign's Myth 1 and 2) *Gnome Master (Little Monsters) *Hippin Hipster (Shade Can't Go Away) *Silas (Going Beyond Red) *Evil Sigma/Impostrix (School's Cancelled) *Magnus (X and the Spy 1 and 2) *Hackle (Beta Strikes Back) *Electromag (A Crack in the Plan) *Hexon (To the X Power) *The Harbinger (Hear Comes the Harbinger) *The Ghoulheads (The Sovereign Rises 1 and 2) *Onyx Zord (The Sovereign Rises 2 and 3) *Crandor (Odds Against Us) *Jax (Academy Takeover) *Ninx (Academy Takeover) Episodes # A Dark Day (1) # A New Day (2) # The Book Whisperer # What Makes It Worst # Keeper of the Fable # Sigma's Day # Shade Strikes # Ranger Royale (1) # Ranger Royale (2) # Separation Anxiety # Don't Trust Her # The Legend Behind X # A Shade Reunion # Zeta Returns (1) # Zeta Returns (2) # The True Zeta # Gone with the Keys # I Think I'm a Zombie # Ace in the Hole # Forget Me...Not # Bad Beta # Evil Exam # The Sovereign's Myth (1) # The Sovereign's Myth (2) # Little Monsters # Shade Can't Go Away # Going Beyond Red # Moving On # School's Cancelled # X and the Spy (1) # X and the Spy (2) # Beta Strikes Back # A Crack in the Plan # To the X Power # Here Comes the Harbinger # The Sovereign Rises (1) # The Sovereign Rises (2) # The Sovereign Rises (3) # Odds Against Us # Academy Takeover # Final Exam (1) # Final Exam (2) See Also Category:Talix Category:Power Rangers: X Category:Series